Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal
Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal is a fight fought between Fairy Tail's Team Natsu and the Dark Mages of Team Jellal. Prologue After Lucy Heartfilia finds out the truth about Loke being a Celestial Spirit, he gives her some tickets to a hotel resort which he was planning to go to himself. While Team Natsu's members are at the resort, they have a lot of fun. Later, Erza Scarlet has a dream regarding her childhood days when she was a slave in the Tower of Heaven. When she wakes up, Lucy comes to her and informs her that there is a casino in the basement and Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster are there. Erza changes into some fancy clothes and heads to the casino with Lucy. In the casino, Natsu and Happy are angry as they lose in a gambling game while Juvia Lockser approaches Gray. After a while, Wally Buchanan approaches Natsu and Happy before telling them that casinos are places for grownups. Natsu and Happy are shocked for a while before nicknaming him "square-man" due to his appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 2-17 Battle Wally tells Natsu that there are only 2 paths that a man can take, one is to live in a dandy fashion. Suddenly, Wally springs and falls on top of Natsu before pointing a revolver at him, and continues his sentence, telling him he can also kneel over and die. The people in the casino start running away and screaming in fear. Happy tries to ask Wally what is he doing, but Wally just sticks his revolver into Natsu's mouth. Elsewhere, Gray is talking to Juvia about her thoughts on joining Fairy Tail, since Phantom Lord has been disbanded. While they are talking, Simon suddenly appears behind them, before slapping Juvia in the face, causing her to fall onto the floor. Gray becomes frustrated and asks Simon if he is trying to pick a fight, but Simon ignores his question and asks Gray where Erza is. On a gambling table, Lucy congratulates Erza on her consistent wins, and Erza replies that luck is just on her side. Just then, Shô comes and takes his place as a new dealer. Erza says that she has a feeling she can't lose no matter who she is up against. Shô invites Erza to play a special game in which they will be betting their lives instead of coins as Shô throws five cards in the table that are read as "DEATH" before calling Erza his sister.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 18-24 Shô says that it has been a while since they've seen each other while Erza asks Shô if he is safe. Elsewhere, Simon asks Gray once again about Erza's location, but Gray ignores his question and asks him what's his identity. Just then, Juvia appears between Gray and Simon with her Water Magic and claims that she won't let Simon hurt Gray so she will be his opponent. Juvia also tells Gray to go and find Erza since she is in danger. Meanwhile, Simon uses Telepathy to communicate with someone else and asks if they have found Erza before requesting if he can take care of things. After that, the lights suddenly go out while Gray asks what is going on and Simon replies that it is Lineage of Darkness Magic: Dark Moment before hearing them scream. Natsu, on the scene, asks what's going on and claims that he can't see anything. Wally then says good night to him before shooting him in the mouth. When the lights come back, Erza and Lucy see that Shô is gone. They then hear Shô's voice, who says that he is at their backs, before dropping a lot of cards with people inside them, screaming for help. Shô asks Erza if she thinks that it is strange that they can use Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 3-9 Millianna suddenly appears behind Lucy and traps her with her Nekōsoku Tube, which starts to squeeze her. Erza is shocked that Millianna can use Magic too, and Millianna says that it has been a long time since they've seen each other. Erza asks what's the reason for them to do this and says that Lucy is her nakama. Shô then asks Erza if she once was their nakama with Erza answering yes, and Shô adds that it was until she betrayed them. Erza starts to shiver as she hears his reply.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 6-12 Wally appears using Teleportation and tells Shô to not be too rough to Erza. Erza is again surprised that Wally can use Magic too before seeing Simon appearing as he tells her not to be too surprised as anyone can learn to use Magic. Lucy asks Erza who are these guys and why is Shô calling her as his sister. Erza explains that Shô is not really her brother, as they are her former nakama.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 6-14 Lucy says that she thought Erza had been in Fairy Tail since she was a little kid, but Erza replies that this was before then and tells them to let Lucy go. Team Jellal says that they had came to bring Erza back as Wally points his revolver at Lucy and says that if she refuses, her life will be in danger. Erza interrupts their conversation and tells Wally to stop his actions, but Wally's arm appears behind Erza, shooting her and causing her to fall to the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 13-16 Wally claims that it is just his Sleep Bullet as Simon grabs Erza and tells his team to retreat since the mark was already acquired. Lucy tells them to give Erza back, but Millianna moves her hand and the Nekōsoku Tube gets tighter, and she says that in another 5 minutes, Lucy will be "cat food". Later, Wally tells Millianna that he has a present for her as he gives her Happy. Millianna is overjoyed and plans to keep Happy as a pet due to her love of cats.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 13-17 Shô comments on how they are finally bringing Erza back to the Tower of Heaven and Jellal will be smiling. As they are carrying her away, Erza asks herself about the Tower of Heaven as they teleport.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 16-19 Aftermath Lucy tries to summon her Celestial Spirits, but she is unable to do it since Millianna's Nekōsoku Tube cancels her Magic. However, a man inside one of Shô's cards manages to cut the tube, releasing Lucy. Lucy finds Gray with a pipe sticking out of his chest and screams, but then she finds out it was only a dummy that Gray had made with his Ice-Make Magic. Juvia then appears with Gray, who is covered with her Water Body. Natsu is found roaring out a giant flame and says that the wound in his mouth hurts. Lucy replies that a normal person would be dead already as Natsu screams that "Blocky" won't get away and runs while Lucy and the others follow him, knowing his nose will lead them to their enemies and to Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 2-12 References Navigation Category:Fights